1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to strained channel transistors and the fabrication of same.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Size reduction of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), including reduction of the gate length and gate oxide thickness, has enabled the continued improvement in speed performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades.
To enhance transistor performance further, strain may be introduced in the transistor channel for improving carrier mobilities. Therefore, strain-induced mobility enhancement is another way to improve transistor performance in addition to device scaling. There are several existing approaches of introducing strain in the transistor channel region.